1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to devices for raising and lowering a web.
2. Description Of The Related Art
A need has developed among small printing operators for a device which is capable of raising a web such as a paper roll and lowering it onto a transporting device such as a wheeled dolly so that the web can be easily moved, generally to be mounted onto a printing press. The need for this type of device is obvious considering the fact that paper rolls used in printing operations could weigh anywhere from 800 to 2,000 pounds each, and generally are about four feet in diameter.
The common present method for accomplishing this purpose is the construction of a ramp out of wood or suitable material and rolling the web up the ramp, off its raised end, and onto the dolly. This method requires a substantial amount of space since the operator must start rolling the web a sufficient distance from the ramp in order to gain enough momentum for the roll to completely ascend the ramp. If insufficient momentum is obtained, the web will not completely ascend the ramp and begin to accelerate in the opposite direction toward the operator. If the web gains too much momentum before its ascent up the ramp, it may carry off the end of the ramp and over the dolly. Either way, this method is difficult, requires a substantial amount of space, and could even be dangerous to the operator.
This same procedure must be carried out several times a day as more paper is required by the press. It is quite common even for small printing operations to use between eight and 12 rolls of paper per day, traditionally requiring the ramp procedure to be repeated as many times.
Therefore, a need in the industry exists for a device that is capable of raising these heavy and cumbersome paper rolls and other such webbed articles and lowering them onto a dolly so that the paper can be transported to a remote destination such as the printing press. In addition, this device must be durable, easily operable, yet cost effective in order to appeal to the operator of a small printing operation. These problems are solved by the present invention.